kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2015 Event/@comment-26309928-20150413212012/@comment-26289480-20150413232534
Going down the list: DD: you are kind of in a bad shape here. Generally speaking you want 4 high level DDs at least for the event.. (this is because due to combined fleet. check it on wiki.. and eariler maps generally perfer lighter ships, so like DD. CL) You only have Yuudachi.. So my advice is get Shigure Kai Ni.. Shimakaze to around lvl 50 at least.. .Then you need one more.. Yuukikaze is a good choice.. if you have her.. if you dont.. .. I suggest Ayanami.. (but she need lvl 70 Kai Ni) CL:You need Jintsu Kai Ni.. (it's good to see at least you Kai Ni Sendai).. Jintsu is the most poweful CL by a quite big maragin.. and 2 high lvl CLs should be good for the event. CLT: you are fine.. Dont over use them.. try to give your other ships more levels CA(V): pretty bad shape again, which is a common problem for newer player. but in even tyou need 2 high level CA and 1 CAV at least. So if you have Blueprint spare.. one of Tone class should be top of your list. if not.. Get Mogami and Mikuma to level 50 ish.. CA wise.... I suggest level Tone. bec even you can't Kai Ni her. you can use her as a CA in the mean time... Maya need level 75 to Kai ni which is high.. Atago is weak so i dont suggest leveling her.. Go-to option are Haguro (lvl 65 Kai Ni highest Firepower+Tropedo) and Myoukou (lvl 70 Kai Ni).. if you are running short on time.. high level Takao class can be emergency replacement. (level 50 ish.. but first 2 ships in that class has no Kai Ni yet. so in the long run .. might not be best option) BB: Aim for 2 Kai Ni Kongou class at least. (ideally all Kai Ni).. Kongou and Kirishima should be good options.. Haruna needs lvl 80.. .leave Musashi to PVP only (should be around lvl 50 by event start time even with only PVP xp).. Mustsu just forget.. too much resources. weaker than Musashi or even Kai Ni Kongou Class. You dont have time nor resources for her. BBV: Dont worry just leave them.. they are hardly used for event CV: A bit more levels for Kaga and Akagai should be fine. around lvl 60.. The other 2 CVs you can leave around lvl 30-40 as backup.. you have higher priority right now. CVL: Get one of Chiyoda sister to lvl 35 at least. bec they are fast CVL.. while you other 2 are slow speed CVL. (might be important for pathing/routiing) You dont need to train CV(L) really just use them as support in 3-2A grind.. they will get their level from just support leeching.. SS: dont worry .. they are fine... So in short. Grind 1-5 (hopfully you HQ level is below 80.).. with Jintsu flagship.. and 5 DD.. give best anti-sub gear to CL.. do first point only and retreat.. it's 100% safe.. but very boring.. just watch some show while you do this.. by the timie Jintsu hits 60.. you should have some high level DDs.. Repeat: your DD is very weak.. then do 3-2A.. grind your CA(V) and BB.. CV can support and leech some xp. Remember .. in order to clear the event. your whole fleet has get to boss node (beat boss) without any Red Damage (otherwise they will sink if you continue.. i hope you dont plan to sacrficie your girls).. Which means even you have level 100 Musashi.. you go out with 5 DDs and her.. your DD get hti once.. and you have to retreat.. See my point? How much water a bucket can carry is not the longest piece but the shortest. So try to balance your fleet. PS: since you got Musashi and Mikuma I m guessing you did a lot of LSC.. STOP ALL LSC and even normal construction (just do the daily 4.. usiing either 30 all or rare DD only)... this is my suggestion but you really cant afford to spend any more resouces with event so close.. but it is your game.. Hope this helps